Your love is true
by KuuroUsagi
Summary: Puede ser molesta, demasiado ruidosa, y un verdadero asco cocinando, pero ha sido la primera chica en la cual confías y aunque lo has negado por tanto tiempo, la primera chica que has amado. [viñeta]


Género: Romance  
Clasificación: +13.[?]  
Advertencias: Leve, casi inexistente Lime [una alusión a que estaban por hacer eso].  
Palabras: 990 ~Viñeta~  
Serie: Naruto.  
Resumen:

**_Puede ser molesta, demasiado ruidosa, y un verdadero asco cocinando, pero ha sido la primera chica en la cual confías y aunque lo has negado por tanto tiempo, la primera chica que has amado. _**

* * *

.  
_**Your love is true. **_  
.

**L**a miras, ahí dormida, sonriente, con su corto pero lindo cabello rosado esparcido por la almohada, y sonríes.

_¿Desde a cuando a Sasuke Uchiha le gustan las chicas con cabello rosa? _

**H**ay algo que sabes muy bien y que ha empezado a molestarte, ella te ama, pero... ¿Tú lo haces, o simplemente lo ves como sexo?, ¡Oh! Porque te has estado acostando con tu mejor amiga, Sakura, ¿Por qué se te ocurrió que empezar a hacerlo con ella era buena idea?, estás confundido y todo es culpa de ella, siempre termina siendo una pequeña fuente de molestia en tu vida, por que la mayor fuente es Naruto. Tal vez, debas de vestirte e irte de una vez, antes de que ella se despierte, hacerle saber que no es solo más que sexo... pero ¡Mierda, no es solo es eso!... ¿Por qué tenía ella que amarte, Por que tenías tú que enamorarte?... ¿Te habías enamorado?, ¡Demonios!... lo has hecho, y no quieres arruinarlo pero indudablemente, siempre terminas echando a perder las cosas, por eso nunca tienes una relación seria, pero... no quieres alejarte de ella, de su amor, no quieres perderle.

**E**stá claro para ti que toda esta "relación" entre Sakura y tú, sólo inició por lujuria... o al menos por tu parte, ¿Por que tenía ella que ser tan linda, porque tenía que demostrarte que te amaba? Ella te gusta, y siempre lo ha hecho... bueno al menos desde que te demostró que ella no era como la demás chcias que te rodeaban y decían amarte sin siquiera conocerte.

**T**e gusta Sakura, probablemente porque realmente te gusta estar rodeado de personas totalmente diferentes a ti, basta con ver que Naruto, ese chico inmaduro y lleno de energía y felicidad es tu mejor amigo, siendo que tu eres"toda seriedad y amargura".

**E**lla lentamente abre los ojos, permitiéndote ver ese hermoso color jade que te encanta, ella te sonríe y dentro de ti una sensación cálida empieza a expandirse, y tal vez el amor que Sakura siente por ti, pueda ser correspondido, porque definitivamente no puedes echar esto a perder.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-Kun.

**L**e sonríes y te acercas a ella para darle un corto beso en los labios, pero ella te rodea el cuello con sus brazos, impidiéndote el alejarte. —Gracias...—le miras confundido y ella te sonríe a pesar de que sus ojos estén llenos de lágrimas que amenazan con empezar a caer, y aunque quieras aparentar ser indiferente a la situación sabes muy bien el porque de sus palabras y su condición, después de todo, es la primera vez que te quedas junto a ella toda una noche,la primera vez que no la abandonas después de haber hecho el amor, ya que tú intentabas confirmar que solo se trataba de sexo, y obviamente la hiciste sufrir, es la primera vez que no la haces sentirse utilizada, y la primera vez que le demuestras que no solo es una más, y que no es una tonta por amarte.

—Te amo.—te susurra para casi inmediatamente comenzar a besarte, porque ella tiene miedo de no ser correspondida, no quiere arriesgarse a escuchar un "Yo no " de tu parte, pero no lo puedes negar, te agrada estar así con ella, pero no lo dices, porque al igual que ella temes que ese amor termine lastimándote... ya que sabes lo que se siente perder a tus seres queridos, y no quieres pasar por ese dolor de nuevo, pero sabes que habías olvidado lo bien que se siente tener a alguien a quien amar y tal vez podrías acostumbrarte a esto nuevamente.

**C**omienzas a besarla,y tus manos comienzan a acariciar el cuerpo de ella, porque no eres bueno con las palabras pero esperas que ella logré comprender tus sentimientos, la amas. Escuchas un leve gimoteo de ella por lo que alzas la mirada a su rostro, las lágrimas han escapado de sus ojos, ella esta llorando, pero una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro, porque así es Sakura, no le gusta parecer débil y siempre intenta hacerse la fuerte, fingiendo que no tiene miedo, y que no sufre.

—Sakura...Te amo—mencionas limpiando esas lágrimas que ha derramado, y terminas con toda duda que ella tenga acerca de tus sentimientos, porque Sasuke uchiha, nunca miente acerca de como se siente, así que ella sabe que puede confiar en tus palabras, y aunque tu odies toda esa cursilería y bobería que es el amor, tal vez... puedas permitirte experimentarlo junto a ella.

**P**ero ambos apenas tienen 19 años, ¿Seguirán juntos en el futuro?, y odias esa parte de ti, que odia hacer planes a futuro que no sean cien por ciento seguros, pero, la besas, porque estás seguro que harás lo necesario para que ese amor, que entre ustedes esta creciendo no se pierda jamás, ya que Sakura es la primera chica que en definitiva te gusta.

**P**uede ser molesta, demasiado ruidosa, y un verdadero asco cocinando, eso lo sabes bien porque todos los chocolates que te regala en San Valentín terminan siendo incomestibles y te ocasionan horribles dolores de estómago -siempre comes por lo menos uno-, pero ha sido la primera chica en la cual confías y aunque lo has negado por tanto tiempo, la primera chica que has amado.

—Sasuke-kun!—Grita tu nombre y corre a hacia ti para después abrazarte y darte un beso, ahí enfrente de todos tus compañeros, Naruto sonríe al verlos juntos, y Suigetsu se preocupa por tu posible reacción ya que tu odias las muestras de amor en público pero para sorpresa del peliblanco, una vez que Sakura se aleja un poco de ti, tú le sonríes, no como una de tus normales sonrisas llenas de arrogancia, si no, una sonrisa llena de cariño y ¿amor?.

**Y** la besas.

_Confirmandole a los presentes, que Sakura es tu novia. Y confirmandole a Sakura que el amor que sientes por ella es de verdad, al igual que el amor que ella siente por ti._

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado x)_

_Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :3_

_Recuerden..._

**_ Los reviews son gratis. ewé_**


End file.
